<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fatal Attraction by navywife97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015710">Fatal Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97'>navywife97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mystery, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Angela Lopez has it all...a successful career, a hot lawyer husband, and a brand new baby boy. Life couldn't get any better for her. But life could certainly get worse, and it does. When her abusive ex boyfriend, disgraced Detective Chris Baker, formerly of the LAPD, comes back into town, her worst nightmare comes true. Chris is determined to get Angela back, no matter what the cost, and it's up to Wesley and the team to protect Angela and baby Timothy from a psycho ex who won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Exes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! So, I was requested by a fan (still so cool that I actually have fans, as I'm a fanfic newbie), to do a story on "Wopez." I was also given a challenge, by my good writing buddy, PMD, to take a storyline from another cop tv show and turn it into a storyline for The Rookie. So here's my answer to both of those requests! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela and Wesley were walking down Sunset Beach, enjoying the sunset. Angela was holding their baby boy, Timothy, who was fast asleep in the baby wrap carrier that Angela was wearing. The sky was turning different shades of pink, purple, and red, as the sun was kissing the horizon. The wind had picked up, and helped bring down the sultry temperature to a much more comfortable one. Seagulls flew overhead, as Pelicans dived into the Pacific, looking for their dinner. Angela stopped and turned to face the water, taking in a deep breath of the salty, sea air, and closed her eyes. It had been the worst week of her life. She had almost lost it all...her job, her husband, her baby, and even her life; all of because of mistakes from her past. She vowed to never again let her past take away her future.</p><p>Wesley came to stand beside her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his swimming trunks. It had been a long, exhausting, and horrifying week. Thankfully his mother had given him the family beach house as a wedding present, and he and Angela had bolted from L.A. with their baby boy to regroup, recover, and figure things out. Wesley glanced at the tiny, sleeping form of his son, swaddled up, as his head gently rested on Angela’s chest. She had her arms wrapped around their son and gently stroked the baby’s back. She looked over at Wesley. “I really love you, you know.” Wesley looked back at the Pacific. “Yeah, I do know. We’re ok Angela.” He turned to her then and gently pulled her into his arms, as she sobbed. He tried to soothe. “I do know, Angela, and I hope you know how I much I love you...and how much I love our amazing boy. We’re going to be ok, honey...we’ll get through this. Besides...he’s dead. He can never hurt you again.” Angela closed her eyes and nodded...and tried to quiet her sobs as they began to wake baby Timothy, who was not at all amused to be disturbed in his restful slumber. “Shhh…it’s ok little man, mommy’s here, and so is daddy. We’ve got you, kiddo.” She rested her head on top of her son’s head, as Wesley rested his head on top of hers, both of them grateful for eternity that their family was still intact.  Wesley released her and they both turned to stare at the Pacific, which was now the pink, red, and purple colors of the sky above it. As Angela watched the waves gently rolling in and out, her mind drifted back to the horrible events of the week prior…</p><p>ONE WEEK AGO, MONDAY.</p><p>Officer Tim Bradford, and his partner, Officer John Nolan, were sitting in a coffee shop with Officer Lucy Chen, and her partner, Officer Grayson Wells. They were all discussing where to have the engagement party, and wedding plans for Tim and Lucy were in full swing. Tim rolled his eyes. “Boot...there’s no way to keep this small. Even if we just invite my family and your family, we’re already looking at almost twenty people.” Lucy laughed at him. “That is small, Bradford. But I want my colleagues there, as do you, and I know you want your Army buddies...and then there’s the people your parents want to invite…” Tim groaned. Lucy didn’t care what kind of wedding they had...Tim wanted a small one. But every time they tried to cut the guest list down, they instead just kept adding to it. Grayson laughed at both of them. “I am so glad I don’t have to deal with this.” Lucy sighed at him. “You and Jules really are over?” Grayson shrugged his shoulders. “Beats me...one day she wants to get married, the next day she wants to move across the country and go our separate ways. I don’t think she has a clue what she wants right now, and that’s ok...so I’m just giving her some space.” Lucy nodded at him, and smiled at him sympathetically. “Well...if you’re interested…” Tim and John both looked at her and spoke at the same time. “No!” Grayson glanced back at them, letting out a startled laugh. “Ummm...am I missing something?” John rolled his eyes. “Lucy has this really sweet, and strangely obsessive need to fix people up. And...well...it’s not her strongest talent.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Way to be diplomatic Nolan. What he means, Wells, is the minute Chen here finds out you’re ready to date again, she’ll hook you up with just about every single woman she knows...and most of them if not all of them will be a horrible fit for you. She did it to me, and it was a nightmare...save yourself the trouble.” Grayson looked at Nolan for confirmation, who firmly nodded his head. Lucy frowned at all of them. “All of you can bite me...I’m a good matchmaker!” Tim and John just smirked at her while Grayson shrugged his shoulders. “Ummm...I’ll let you know.” Lucy happily went back to her herbal tea that Tim  hated, but, knew she loved. He was sipping his coffee when he glanced out the window...and much to the surprise of everyone, slammed his coffee mug down on the table, practically breaking it. He didn’t even look at the rest of them as he stood up. “Excuse me...I’ll be back in a minute.” He got up from the table and stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving the others in shock. Tim followed the man he’d seen walk by the shop just a couple of minutes ago. It couldn’t be….no way in hell that bastard was back. Tim followed him into an alley. “Baker!” The man Tim had been following came to a stop, and slowly turned around. He rolled his eyes, as he saw who it was that was following him. “Shit...of all the fucking people, it had to be you, Bradford.” Tim stalked up to him and got right in his face. “What the hell are you doing in L.A. Baker? You’re not supposed to be here. You’re not supposed to be in this alley, or on this street, or in this city, or even in this state. What the hell are you doing back here Baker? The deal was you stay clear of California, and Lopez, and I don’t throw you under the damn jail.” Chris Baker, a former LAPD detective, rolled his eyes. “Relax, Bradford, I came back for my uncle’s funeral. I’m leaving town in a few days after I help square away his house and stuff. And no, I haven’t seen Angie.” Tim glared at him. “You stay the hell away from Lopez...or I will throw you under the damn jail! And you better have left town, for good, by Friday, or I will find you, and I will arrest you.” Tim shot Chris another one of his famous Bradford glares, before turning on his heel and storming off. Chris frowned at him. Oh...he’d be gone by Friday alright, and he was taking Officer Angela Lopez with him. </p><p>Tim returned to the coffee shop and found Lucy, John and Grayson standing outside of it, waiting for him. They all gave him questioning looks. He rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time to get into this with you right now. Nolan, let’s go.” John nodded and got into their shop. Tim went up to Lucy and gave her a quick kiss. “I’ll see you at home.” He kissed her again, a bit hotter this time, before hopping into the shop with Nolan. Lucy frowned at them. “Hey!” Tim and John had their windows rolled down so they both heard her. Tim looked at her and frowned. “What is it, Boot?” She huffed at him. “How come you let Nolan drive almost everywhere but you never let me drive hardly anywhere?” Tim grinned at her. “Because Nolan hasn’t flipped the shop upside down with us in it, unlike you. See you at home, honey.” John drove off with a smirk on his face as Grayson busted out laughing. Lucy turned to glare at him. “Oh shut it, Wells.” Grayson laughed even harder. “Oh I can’t wait to hear this story, Chen. Seems like you were a rather problematic rookie.” Lucy rolled their eyes as they got into their shop and pulled out of the parking lot. She couldn’t help but wonder what had made Tim chase after that man he had seen outside the coffee shop...first chance she got she was going to find out. </p><p>Grayson and Lucy were on a call, but Tim and John were back at Mid Wilshire. Tim had told John to drive straight back there, after Tim found out Angela was there too. John went into the locker room as Tim found Angela in the break room. He stalked up to her, surprising her and Harper, who were at a table, laughing, as Angela was showing Nyla pictures of Timothy in his infant swing. Tim scowled at Angela. “We need to talk Lopez...now.” Nyla frowned at Tim, and then at Angela. “Uhhh...I’ll go see what Nolan and West are up to.” Nyla quickly left the break room. Angela frowned at Tim. “What is it, Bradford? What’s wrong, did Lucy give the ring back already?” Tim glanced around the break room, before going to the room and closing the door and locking it. Angela raised her eyebrows. “This must be serious.” He grimly looked at her as he walked back to the table she was sitting at. “Yeah...it is. I just bumped into your ex at Brew and Sip.” Angela rolled her eyes. “Which one? Because you know I have a lot.” Tim glared at her. “The one who was supposed to leave the state of California and never come back.” He watched as the color drained from Angela’s face. “You mean...you mean…” She couldn’t finish the thought. No...no...it just couldn’t be. Tim grimly nodded. “Yeah...your ex, former detective Chris Baker, is back. And he looks like an even bigger piece of shit than he did before.” Angela closed her eyes. Her worst nightmare had just come true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim tells Angela that her psycho ex boyfriend, disgraced Detective Chris Baker is back in town...and Tim fears one of the reasons he's come back is for Angela. Angela, with the help of Tim and Lucy, tells Wesley about her painful past. Tim, Lucy, and Wesley vow to protect her from her psycho ex...and Angela readies herself for battle against her ex. She vows to protect her family from her vengeful ex...no matter what the cost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shift had just ended, and Angela’s Monday had just gone to total shit. She looked at Tim and sighed as she put her hand over her forehead as she leaned on the table in the break room.  “God..this can’t be happening, it just can’t be.” She opened her eyes and looked at Tim. “You’re absolutely sure it was him?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.” Angela’s face crumpled. Tim frowned at her. “What is it, Angela?” Angela looked at Tim and sighed. “I never told Wesley about Chris...at least not all of it.” Tim closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration. He looked back at her and frowned. “How much does he know?” Angela glanced away uneasily, before looking back at Tim. “He knows that I used to date a detective when I first became a cop. And that we broke up. But that’s basically it.” Tim glared at her. “Are you serious right now? You’re telling me that Wesley doesn’t know about everything that happened? He doesn’t know what Baker did to you?” Angela tearfully shook her head. Tim sighed as he stepped towards Angela, who had begun to cry, and pulled her into his arms. “It’s going to be ok, Lopez.  I’ll take care of it.” Angela held onto Tim for dear life, and nodded. She knew Tim had her back...he always did. He eased back and looked down at Angela. “But you’re going to have to tell Wesley, as soon as possible. I know Baker is still a threat to you...he’s not just here on family business. Wesley has a right to know and a right to protect and defend his family. You have to tell him, Angela.” Angela tearfully nodded. Tim let go of her and looked down at the floor, before looking back up at her. He sighed...he hated getting in the middle of other people’s drama, but sometimes it just had to be done. “You want me and Lucy to come over tonight, and be there with you when you tell him?” Angela looked at Tim. She should have known that Tim wouldn’t let her get away with trying to keep this a secret from Wesley any longer. She sniffled, and wiped her tears away, as he pulled her back into his arms. “Ok...Lucy and I will meet you at your place in about an hour.” Just then, Lucy strolled into the break room and saw Tim holding a terrified, crying Angela. Lucy gasped and rushed to them. “What is it? What’s happened?” Angela pulled out of Tim’s arms and spilled out her painful past that she’d worked so hard to distance herself from and forget. But instead of judging her, Lucy simply pulled Angela into a hard hug. “We’ve got your back on this, girlfriend. You know that. We’ve always got your back.” Angela nodded and hugged Lucy back...and mentally prepared herself to face her past that she’d worked so hard to get away from,  as it came roaring back to life.</p>
<p>An hour and fifteen minutes later, Tim and Lucy were at Angela and Wesley’s house. Lucy came up to Wesley and gently took baby Timothy from him. “I’ll keep an eye on this little guy while you three talk.” Angela nodded and smiled at Lucy. She walked up her smiling, happy son, who was loving all the attention. She kissed his forehead and he squealed in delight. “You be good for Aunt Lucy ok big guy? Mommy and Daddy need to talk to Uncle Tim.” Baby Timothy responded by blowing spit bubbles out of his mouth, making Lucy and Angela laugh. Lucy pulled Angela into a one armed hug. “You can do this honey. Love you.” Angela nodded, her face faltering, as Lucy eased away and carried Timothy into his nursery. She sat down in a rocking chair and picked up a book that was on a little table by the rocking chair. She smiled. “Oh...my favorite book from when I was little! I love Goodnight Moon!” She began to gently rock Timothy and read the book to him.</p>
<p>When Lucy had left the room with the baby, Wesley turned around and looked at Tim and Angela questioningly. “Ok...what’s going on?” Angela looked at him tearfully as Wesley frowned at her. Tim sighed as he looked at her. “You need to sit down for this, Wes. And keep in mind, Angela didn’t tell you because she thought...hell, we all thought...it was over and done with. But apparently it’s not, and you have a right to know.” Wesley nodded, as he went to the couch to sit. But before he did, he pulled Angela into his arms and hugged her fiercely.  “You know I love you baby...so whatever it is, you can tell me, ok?” Angela nodded...but she began sobbing so hard, she couldn’t speak. Wesley pulled her into his arms, and together they sat down on the couch. Angela was still sobbing, so Wesley looked at Tim. “Maybe you better tell me...since you clearly know whatever the hell this is about.” Tim nodded, and began to spill out Angela’s painful story.</p>
<p>Tim cleared his throat. “So, you know I was Angela’s T.O...right?” Wesley nodded. Tim looked sympathetically at Angela as he continued. “Well...after training was over, Angela and I became friends, and she began to confide in me things about her personal life.” Wesley sighed. “I already know Angela has a very spotty dating record and dated some bad dudes...so if that’s all this is…” Tim shook his head, interrupting Wesley. “No...that’s not all this is, Wes. Anyway, Angela started dating a cop...a really bad apple who was a detective in the sex crimes unit, Detective Chris Baker. To put it bluntly, Baker was a dickhead. He was also a married dickhead...which Angela didn’t know at the time she began seeing him.” Wesley frowned as Tim continued. “Anyway...Baker went through a very nasty divorce. Angela wasn’t the only person he was cheating on his wife with. He had a lot of ‘friends’ and more often than not, he’d spend most of his shift with these friends. He was doing a lot of other shit the department didn’t know about...stealing drugs and money from drug busts was the big one, and having sex with some of the victims of the cases he investigated was the other big one. Anyway, Angela found out about his other activities, and dumped him. But he always managed to talk his way back into their relationship...Baker is one of the best bullshitters out there. He could talk a blind man into sunglasses.” Tim paused, looking at Angela, who was burrowing into Wesley. Tim knew that she knew the worst part of the story was coming up. “Well, Baker got caught, finally, by his Captain for stealing drugs from a crime scene. Baker tried to convince his Captain that it was actually Angela who had stolen the drugs, and at first, he had his Captain and several others convinced he was telling the truth. The truth however finally did come out, and Angela was cleared. But that did it for her...she ended the relationship permanently, and Baker got fired.” Wesley nodded, and then narrowed his eyes at Tim. “It gets worse, doesn’t it?” Tim grimly nodded at him. “Yep. Baker held Angela responsible for everything...losing his job, losing his marriage, you name it. He went over to her apartment one night..and she let him in. He claimed he was coming by to get his stuff. He beat the shit out of her before he got his stuff...bad enough to put her into the hospital.” Wesley gaped at Tim before he quickly sat up, grasping Angela by her shoulders, giving her a slight shake. “Angela! How could you not tell me this?” Angela looked at him pleadingly as Tim cleared his throat. Wesley looked back at him. “You mean there’s more to this story?” Tim nodded. Wesley sighed as he sat back, pulling Angela back into his arms as he did so, much to Tim’s relief. Tim wrapped up his story. “At the time all of this happened, I was coming up on my annual two weeks training with the Army Reserves. I knew I had to get Angela out of town, or Baker would try something again. And at the time, she didn’t have very many people on her side. I found a training course I needed to take, and it was being offered at a National Guard base in Missoula, MT. So, I checked Angela out of the hospital and took her to Montana with me, and stashed her at a cabin I have there. It gave her a place to heal, and time to heal, in peace and quiet, where we knew Baker wouldn’t find her.” Angela looked at Tim gratefully as he finished. “Baker stalked Angela after that, as much as he could. He also made some kind of sweet deal with the A.D.A….but part of his deal, that I made sure was included in this deal, was that in order to avoid prison time, he had to stay the hell away from Angela, and get the hell out of California and never come back.” Wesley scowled at Tim...he knew what was coming. “And he’s back, apparently.” Tim nodded. “Yes, he’s back...and I gave him until Friday to handle the family business he claims he has here, or I’ll find him and arrest him.” Wesley looked at Tim. “You think he’s coming after her, don’t you?” Tim nodded. “Yep. But this time, Angela’s got the whole damn department on her side. All of the truth came out about Baker after he left.” Wesley nodded in satisfaction at that. He squeezed Angela tightly into him. “We’ll protect you baby...you have nothing to worry about.” But the fear Tim saw in Angela’s eyes told him she was definitely worried...and there was a part of the story Angela hadn’t told anyone. </p>
<p>Lucy came out into the living room a few minutes later, with baby Timothy all snuggled against her chest. His eyes were open, but he was completely in love with his Aunt Lucy. Wesley smiled at her. “Well, Aunt Lucy, you might have to stay here all night. He’s not been sleeping well lately, but if we leave him right where he is, he just might sleep through the night tonight.” Lucy gently laughed at that. “I’d love to do that, but unfortunately I have to be at Red Bud Elementary School tomorrow morning. I’m helping Harper with Lila’s career day at school tomorrow.”  She glanced at Angela, and frowned...Angela looked totally wrecked. Lucy walked to her. “I think what this little guy really needs is his awesome mommy.” Angela smiled at that, and sat up and took Timothy from Lucy. He fussed at first, until he recognized his mommy, and then contently snuggled down into Angela’s chest. Angela closed her eyes and sighed...her life might be turning into a train wreck at the moment, but Timothy always helped calm her down and find her center. She looked at Wesley. “I’m going to feed our amazing boy and then try to get him down.” Wesley nodded at her. Angela stood up and walked to Tim.  She shuddered as she spoke in a soft voice. “Thank you Tim...for everything.” Tim nodded and pulled her into a gentle hug. He kissed the baby’s head. “Sweet dreams big guy.” Angela smiled as she left the living room with her son. Lucy looked at Wesley. “You ok?” Wesley sighed. “I’m trying to be. This is one hell of a thing Angela didn’t bother to tell me…” Tim started to say something, but Wesley stopped him. “I know why she didn’t tell me, Tim. She’s always thought because her personal life was a total nightmare compared to mine, that she was never good enough for me. I’m hoping someday she’ll figure out that’s just crap...she’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” Lucy smiled at that and pulled Wesley into a big hug. He sighed, before easing away, and looking at Tim. “The question is, what do we do now?” Tim looked at him and squared his shoulders. “We keep eyes on Angela, you, and Timothy. Baker is a dickhead...and he’s mean. He’s going to try something, at some point, I’ve no doubt about it.” Wesley looked at Tim then...and realized Tim knew something more. “Tell me.” Tim sighed...this was a secret he knew Angela thought no one else knew. He shook his head at Wesley. “I can’t. Not this...I know she’s your wife, but I can’t say what it is. She doesn’t know that I know. And the only reason I found out was when they brought her into the emergency room, one of the nurses who treated her had also treated Isabel...multiple times. The nurse knew who I was, and she knew Angela and I worked together, so she called me. I was there in the exam room when the nurses came in to check her out.” Lucy gasped as tears brimmed in her eyes, as she got it...and finally Wesley got it too. “And due to her injuries, they most likely did a rape kit as part of the exam...and it came back positive, right?” Tim just looked at him, but Wesley knew he was right. Wesley swore as Tim simply told him what truth he could. “Angela was beaten up really badly...she was unconscious when I got there. I told them to go ahead and do a rape kit.” Lucy looked desperately at Wesley. “Wes...you know this kind of thing can be impossible for some women to talk about.” Wesley nodded. “I know, Lucy. I don’t blame her at all...but I’d like to get my hands on that bastard who did that to her.” Tim just nodded...he had gotten his hands on Baker after he found out what Baker had done to Lopez...and he was going to get his hands on him again if he had anything to say about it. </p>
<p>Angela gently rocked her son as she zoned out. The happiness she had worked so hard to build was falling apart before her eyes. She knew she could lose Wesley...she was scared she could lose her job. But she would never lose her son. She looked at his sleeping form in her arms and vowed to do whatever it took to protect him. She stroked his cheek and whispered to him. “Nobody is going to hurt you baby boy...nobody. I will fight to the death if I have to to protect you. You’re safe...I’ll make sure of it, I promise you that sweet son of mine.” Angela looked at the wall where the first picture of her, Wesley, and Baby Timothy hung. No one was going to take her family from her...no one. She whispered as she glanced at the picture. “Come and get me, you bastard. We’ll see who the last one standing is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela and Tim fill Sgt. Grey in on Chris Baker's return to L.A. Sgt. Grey assures Angela that the LAPD has her back. Angela has a run in with her ex at a grocery store, and Tim rushes to her rescue. Tim finally confronts Angela on a dark secret she thought only she knew. And Angela and Wesley share some sweet family time with their son, Timothy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Angela had learned anything from everything Tim and Lucy had been through lately, it was to keep your boss in the loop when things were happening to you, be it professionally or personally. So, as the shift was starting that Tuesday morning, Angela and Tim were sitting in Sgt. Grey’s office. She had just told him everything...except about being raped.  Sgt. Grey sighed. “Officer Lopez...you know that everyone in this department has your back on this, right? Baker has NO friends here...no one is going to stick up for him or vouch for him or defend him...not after everything he did, especially to you.” Angela nodded...she did know that, but it still stung, a little. When everything had gone down, Chris Baker was a popular, well respected detective...he had hidden his dark side incredibly well, from everyone, except Tim. Angela was a rookie beat cop, and at the bottom of the food chain. No one had believed her at first, except for Tim. The department hadn’t had her back until after Baker put her in the hospital, and then his secrets began pouring out, faster than he could stop them. He’d skulked out of town late one night, after the deal had been made. It was then, and only then, that people had begun to realize that Angela had been telling the truth. They apologized to her, helped her in her recovery, and she appreciated all of that, she really did. But it still stung somewhat that it had taken something so awful and so drastic happening to her before anyone had believed her. But, she reminded herself, that was all in the past. And she knew every cop in the LAPD had her back on this now...or most of them.</p>
<p>Sgt. Grey looked at her. “Has Baker made contact with you, at all?” Angela shook her head. “No...he hasn’t. As far as I know, the only one that’s seen him or talked to him is Tim...and that’s only because Tim happened to run into him.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “That’s good. Hopefully, he’s here just on family business, and will be gone soon. But he’s officially broken the deal he made with the A.D.A...so, if he is spotted, he gets automatically arrested. I’ll be calling the A.D.A shortly. The A.D.A. can figure out what to do with him.” She nodded, as she and Tim stood up. Sgt. Grey glanced between them. “Watch your back, Lopez. You know better than any of us what Baker is capable of doing.” Yes, she did indeed know. Angela nodded her head. “Yes, sir, I will.”  Tim elbowed her. “We’ll all be watching your back. C’mon, let’s go find our riding buddies.” Angela chuckled at Tim, and hoped like hell her ex would just leave her the hell alone. As they left, Sgt. Grey placed a call to Assistant District Attorney Laura Griffith. He informed her of what was going on, and had to hold the phone away from his ear as Laura let out a string of loud curses. Laura was a pit bull both in and out of the court room, and while she wasn’t well liked (most officers were terrified of her) she was well respected. It made Sgt. Grey feel better knowing that if Laura was able to find Baker and re arrest him before he left California, she would chew him up and spit him out before he knew what hit him.</p>
<p>By now, everyone knew that Baker had been spotted in L.A...and everyone had at some point come up to Angela and offered their condolences, as well as informed her that basically, if Baker tried to get to her, he’d have to go through the entire LAPD.  West had become a mother hen after finding out. Angela snapped at him. “I swear to God, Jackson, if you follow me into the ladies room, we’re going to have issues.” Harper laughed at them. “He won’t be following you...I will.” Angela rolled her eyes. “Guys...get real. If Chris is coming after me, he’s not going to do it here at Mid Wilshire. He’s a douche bag, but he’s not an idiot. Let’s just get on with our days already...please!” Angela walked towards the exit to the parking lot for the patrol cars followed by Tim, Lucy, Nyla, John, Jackson, and Grayson. They all got into their shops, and started their shifts. Angela was back to riding with Jackson, and she hoped it would be a boring, uneventful shift. She got her wish. </p>
<p>Jackson and Angela had just entered Mid Wilshire after a very long, and very boring shift. Jackson was going on and on and on about it as Angela sighed. “That was the most boring shift we’ve ever had!” Angela turn to glare at him. “Are you sure about that? Because you hadn’t mentioned it in the last five seconds.” Jackson laughed. “Sorry...I’m just glad it’s over. You want to go get a drink?” Angela shook her head. “No, but thanks. I have to stop at the store on the way home...we’re out of diapers. But maybe  sometime this week? Wesley and I try to get out at least once a week without the baby to make sure our adult brains haven’t turned to total mush.” Jackson smiled at her. “Sounds great! Just let me know when!” Angela smiled and nodded at him as Jackson headed to the locker rooms. Angela was tired and wanted to get home..she hadn’t been sleeping well due to the baby and due to worrying about her ex. She quickly went to the women’s locker room, grabbed her stuff, and left, grateful not to have bumped into anyone else who wanted to chitchat. Apparently everyone wanted to get home. She walked to her car, unlocked it, and opened the driver’s side door. She threw her stuff into the passenger seat, and slammed the door. She was soon on her way, headed for one of the smaller grocery stores to grab a package of diapers. </p>
<p>She was in and out of the store within five minutes. She decided to buy two packages of diapers, and a bottle of wine. Maybe she and Wesley would get to enjoy a whole ten minutes together before falling asleep. She was walking to her car when she heard the familiar voice...and whirled. “Angela...I thought that was you.” </p>
<p>Angela’s eyes went wide with shock as she gazed into the face of her ex...Chris Baker. Her heart ached...she had once loved this man with every fiber of her being...and he had hurt her and brutalized her in the worst possible ways. He’d severely damaged her reputation, almost ruined her career before it had barely had a chance to begin, and as if that wasn’t bad enough, he had hurt her and brutalized her in the worst possible way...he had raped her. She had no idea what she had ever seen in this man to cause her to love him so much. She glared at him. “Get the fuck away from me, Baker. We have nothing, whatsoever, to talk about.” She wanted to walk to her car...but she refused to turn her back on him. She’d learned her lesson on that the hard way...never again. Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Diapers? Congrats must be in order. Boy or girl?” Angela started yelling at him. “It’s none of your goddamn business! You stay the hell away from me, and the hell away from my family, or I’ll do to you what I should have done the first fucking time.” Chris smirked at her. “Oh yeah? And what’s that, Officer?” Angela refused to be intimidated by him. “Put you in the fucking ground where you belong.”  Chris walked to her and softened his voice. “You wouldn’t do that to me Angie. We all know you wouldn’t. Just have a drink with me...one drink, that’s all I’m asking.” Angela rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. Leave me the hell alone.” Chris held up his hands in surrender as he backed away. “I won’t give up Angela...you’re mine, you’ve always been mine, and you know it. You just need time to get use to the idea again...I’ll see you soon.” With that, Chris turned and walked into the store. Angela all but ran to her car, and threw her purchases inside of it, almost breaking the wine bottle. She slammed and locked the door, forcing herself to get control. Her hands were shaking so badly, she couldn’t even hit the button that started her car...she kept trying, and missing. Just then her cell phone rang...it was in her cup holder, and she saw on the screen who was calling. She frantically grabbed for the phone and answered it. “Tim.” Tim heard the fear in Angela’s voice, and jumped into his truck...he was just leaving Mid Wilshire after finishing up some paperwork. “I’m on my way, Lopez, tell me where you are!” Angela told him, and stayed on the phone with Tim as he floored it to the small grocery store that was less than ten minutes from the station. </p>
<p>Tim flew into the parking lot, frantically glancing around, looking for Angela’s car. He spotted it close to the entrance, and sped through the parking lot. He parked right beside it and was relieved to see Angela inside it...though she was shaking hard enough for him to easily see it. She glanced to her left and saw Tim park beside her. She was out of her car in a second, and jumped into his truck. She slammed the door and locked it. “He’s here, he’s here, he’s here.” Tim pulled her into his arms as he glanced around. “Where?” Angela pointed a shaky finger towards the store. Tim nodded. “Ok...I’m going to go inside and look around. You lock the doors, and if you see him, you either shoot him, or you call for help.” He jumped out of the truck and ran into the store. Tim looked around inside for a good fifteen minutes, and questioned several of the cashiers. But Chris Baker had slipped in and out without being noticed, at all. </p>
<p>Tim walked back outside, and walked to his truck. He climbed in and saw Angela on the phone, talking to Wesley. She sighed as she hung up. “He wanted to come down here, but I told him no...no sense for him to drag the baby out. I can make it home just fine from here.” Tim frowned at her. “Are you sure? I can wait with you until you’re ready to leave, or I can drive you home...we can always get your car later.” Angela smiled at him. “You’re such a good friend, Tim, but no, I’m good. Thanks for offering though. Seeing him just kind of threw me I guess.” Tim nodded at that. He sighed...there was something he had to know. “Angela...why didn’t you ever report it?” Angela looked at him in surprise. “Wait...you know? How the hell do you know, Bradford, I never told anyone!” Tim looked at her gently. “Because I was the one who ordered the rape kit, Angela. You were so out of it...they asked to run one anyway, because of the nature of your injuries. They didn’t tell me what the results were, but based on the expressions on their faces, and your reactions, it wasn’t hard to put it together.” Angela closed her eyes and sighed as she rested her head against the window. “I should have reported it...I know that, now anyway. But back then, Tim, you know how much he messed with my mind. I thought if I reported it, I’d lose my job; that he’d find a way to make that happen. And I guess I somehow convinced myself that he didn’t really mean it…” Angela huffed in frustration with herself. “I don’t know, I can’t really explain it. And then he left, and it just seemed useless to report it after he was gone...we all thought he’d stay gone.” Tim sighed as he took her hand and squeezed it. “You can still report it you know.” Angela shook her head. “No...he’ll be gone soon anyway, and then we can forget he ever existed.” Tim rolled his eyes at her. “Angela…” She scowled at him. “I’m not reporting it Tim! It’s too late now, anyway.” Tim frowned at her. “What do you mean it’s too late?” Angela looked at him uneasily. “I thought about reporting it, not long after he left. I even spoke to one of the detectives about it. They said they couldn’t do it without a rape kit.” Tim frowned at her, confused. “Ok...but we have the rape kit.” Angela laughed bitterly as she hook her head. “No, we don’t. The hospital did one, yes. But the night you checked me out of the hospital, my rape kit disappeared. It’s gone. It would be his word against mine.” Tim slammed his hand against the steering wheel. “That bastard!” Tim roared it at the top of his lungs, making Angela jump. She closed her eyes, reaching for her calm. “Just let it go, Tim. Hopefully, he’ll be gone soon. I need to get gone myself, Wesley will worry.” She reached for Tim and hugged him, before jumping out of his truck. She got into her car and drove away. She glanced in her rear view mirror and couldn’t help but smile...of course Tim was following her home. She pulled into her driveway, and Tim honked his horn as he drove by. </p>
<p>Wesley came out, and practically ran to Angela. “Are you ok?” Angela nodded, as she burrowed into Wesley, who wrapped his arms around her. “I’m great. I just want to go inside, and see our son, and eat something, and enjoy this fabulous bottle of wine I bought for us before we both fall asleep.” Wesley eased back from her and took her hands in his face and kissed her deeply. Angela moaned as the kiss heated up...and then laughed as they heard Timothy over the baby monitor laughing and giggling to himself. Angela smiled at Wesley. “What’s he doing?” Wesley laughed. “I put him in his bouncy seat and put that in his crib in front of his toy mirror. Keeps him occupied for hours.” Angela laughed as they hurried inside. It gave Angela a strong sense of security as she firmly shut and locked the door. The smells of pasta and garlic bread that Wesley had made for dinner, combined with her son’s giggling helped ease the last of her shattered nerves, and she was content. Her little world inside her house was perfect...even if the reality outside of her house was terrifying. </p>
<p>She ate dinner with Wesley, while Timothy cooed and kicked away in his bouncy seat that was now on the dining room table, with them keeping a watchful eye on their precious baby boy. Timothy was growing like a weed. He definitely looked just like Wesley, but his personality seemed to be more of his mother’s. Angela laughed as she took a bite of spaghetti as she watched their son, who was greedily eyeing his mom’s spaghetti. “Not yet, little man. You have to get a little bit bigger before you can handle your daddy’s world famous spaghetti.” Angela sighed contently as she took another bite and washed it down with some of the Shiraz she had bought at the store earlier. The flavors of the spicy wine and equally spicy spaghetti exploded on her tongue.  “Wesley...this is so good. I’m so glad at least one of us can cook.” Wesley smiled wickedly at her. “It’s ok, babe...you have other talents.” He winked at her when he said it, and she smiled back at him. “Maybe if Timothy goes down easy tonight, we can put my talents to use, later.” Wesley vigorously nodded in agreement. Neither one of them mentioned the elephant in the room...they both wanted to focus on something else, besides the past that was coming back to haunt them.  They ate together as they held hands, while they laughed and watched their bouncing baby boy excitedly kick his legs and wave his arms in his bouncy seat. To Angela, life just didn’t get any better than this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy and Angela are the subjects of some good natured ribbing in the roll call room before shift begins. The gang bumps into Chris Baker at the food trucks, and Chris and Tim almost come to blows. Tim and John get stuck on overtime working an accident scene, and as they're finally making it back to the station, an officer down call for help goes out across the police radio band...and Tim realizes the location of the call is Angela's home address.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela was gasping as Wesley drove into her. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and he held her hands high above her head. Her hands were gripping the bars of their wrought iron headboard, and Wesley’s hands were wrapped around her hands. He drove into her again, and again, and again. Angela looked at him. “That feels so good Wesley...don’t stop, oh please don’t stop.” Her breathy request succeeded in turning him on even more, if that was even possible. He drove into as hard as he could….and they came together at the same time. He flooded into her as she flooded on him, and it was the best sensation in the world...or so Angela thought. Wesley collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies sticking together. They both panted heavily as they caught their breath. Angela smiled as she tried to talk while gasping out the words. “Best….alarm….ever…” Wesley smiled down at her as he kissed her deeply. He brushed her hair out of her sweaty face. “I heard your alarm go off like five times...and you clearly didn’t hear it. I turned it off and then looked at you and I don’t know...I just had to have you, right then.” She smiled at him as she caressed his face. “Clearly...I barely had time to open my eyes when I felt your face between my legs. I’m just going to tell you now, anytime you want to wake me up like that, feel free.” Wesley smiled at her. “Oh yeah?” Angela nodded quickly. “Definitely. Baby, you have no idea how good it felt.” Angela closed her eyes and sighed contently. Wesley dropped a kiss on her forehead, and then rolled off of her. He was burning up, and so was she. Angela got up to quickly clean herself. She crawled back into bed and checked her phone and immediately began planning. If she skipped shaving, and brushed her teeth while in the shower, and didn’t wash her hair, she could have another fifteen minutes with Wesley. She glanced over at him smiling. He turned his head to look at her, and smiled back at her. “Wesley?” He raised an eyebrow at her as he recognized that heated look she was giving him. “What, babe?” Angela smiled even wider at him. “If I don’t shave, and skip washing my hair, we have time for me to pretend to be asleep again.” He laughed. “Oh, do we?” She vigorously nodded her head, and that was all Wesley needed. He grinned as he rolled back on top of her, and he could feel her all but shoving him downward. He buried his face between her legs again, and it wasn’t long before his tongue was inside of her, tasting her and doing wicked things to her. Angela arched her back as she ground herself against his mouth. She moaned as she felt another orgasm about to hit, and Wesley moaned as he continued to lick her. They both moaned together as she came, and Wesley lapped her up. </p><p>Angela was all but glowing in the roll call room. Leave it to Tim to be the first one to notice, as he sat beside her. He sipped his coffee as he needled her. “Get your workout in this morning, Lopez?” She couldn’t help but grin. “Yes, I did, Bradford.” Tim continued to tease her. “That’s good….how was it?” Angela sipped her coffee and grinned. “It was very…oral.” Tim choked on his coffee as Nyla couldn’t help but laugh at them. Sgt. Grey frowned at them. “You guys mind if I finish the morning brief?” Angela spoke up. “Sorry, sir.” He nodded as he rolled his eyes. Angela turned the tables on Tim. “Like you have any room to talk Bradford...I know how you woke Lucy up this morning.” Nyla leaned towards them. “Yeah...I do too. I want you to teach Jase how to do that because...damn!” Tim grinned at them. “I have no idea what either of you are talking about.” Sgt. Grey finished briefing his officers. They all stood up...and Angela couldn’t help but laugh as she noticed Lucy’s dazed expression. She already looked tired. Angela glanced at Bradford. “Exactly what time did you wake her up this morning, Bradford?” He tried to hide his grin as he answered Angela. He shrugged his shoulders. “I think it was just after 3am.” Lucy went up to him and yawned...she’d already guessed what they had been discussing. “It was closer to 2:30am, and you better not wake me up again that early tomorrow morning. I need sleep.” Nyla frowned at her. “Chen...exactly how many mornings has he woken you up that early?” Lucy sighed. “This morning makes four, in a row.” Nyla and Angela laughed as Tim tried to look innocent. “It’s not my fault if you can’t sleep, Boot. Maybe you should try more of that disgusting herbal tea you love.” They continued teasing each other as they walked out to their patrol cars.</p><p>Grayson got in the shop with Lucy and slammed the door, making her jump. Clearly, not everyone was having a great morning. “Grayson...what’s wrong?” He looked over at Lucy and was about to snap out a smartass answer...but stopped himself. Lucy was one of his best friends, and he didn’t need to be a jerk to her just because his personal life was going down the tubes. She sighed. “Jules took the job, didn’t she?” He nodded. “Yeah...she and her dad are moving to Boston at the end of the month.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “I mean...I get it. He’s from there, some of his best friends still live there. And Jules is all he has. I just thought she and I really could have had a future together.” Lucy looked at him sympathetically. “I’m really sorry Grayson. I was hoping things would work out for you two.” He shrugged his shoulders. “If it’s meant to be it will happen...if it’s not, oh well. That’s just how life works.” Lucy nodded as she pulled out of the parking lot. She headed for one of Grayson’s favorite breakfast joints...a little diner called Nick’s Cafe. They were an old fashioned diner, they were fast, and most of their dishes were loaded with grease...but it was oh so good. Grayson smiled as he saw where Lucy was going. “Really?” She laughed at him...he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. “Yes, really. They have the best grilled egg and cheese breakfast sandwiches, and I know you’ve probably not eaten this morning...and I worked an appetite already.” Grayson laughed. “Yeah...I heard.” Lucy laughed at him as they parked their shop and got out. Soon they were chowing down on breakfast, and Lucy began plotting who she was going to fix Grayson up with.</p><p>Mid shift they were all exhausted...it had been incredibly busy. But busy was good, because it made the shift go by much faster. They were all in front of the food trucks. Tim had just placed his order when he turned at a familiar laugh...and froze. “I don’t believe it. That dickhead has some serious balls.” Tim stalked away from the food trucks and was headed straight for none other than Chris Baker, who was visiting the few friends he had left in the department. Chris had deliberately suggested they meet at the food trucks, because he knew Angela would most likely be there. Grayson and Jackson and John turned. John swore. “Shit!” The three raced after Tim, as Nyla and Lucy flanked Angela. Nyla turned Angela away where she couldn’t see Chris. “You don’t need to get involved with that, Angela, let the guys handle it.” Angela nodded...and tried to stop the trembling.  It was then that they all heard the shouts.</p><p>Tim got right up in Chris’s face. “Turn around Baker. You’re under arrest.” Chris just laughed at him. “For what? It’s not a crime to visit my friends and eat lunch, Bradford, get the hell out of my face.” But Tim stood his ground. “No, you’re right, that’s not a crime. But you nullified your deal you made with the A.D.A. when you came back to California. There’s a warrant out for your arrest. Now, I’m not going to ask again...turn around, and put your hands behind your back.” One of the other cops that Chris was having lunch with, stood up, and glared at Tim. Tim recognized him...and he was another dickhead known as Tony Morales from Vice. “Back off, Bradford. Chris is leaving today...he’s on his way out of town as we speak. He’s just having lunch with us before he leaves.” Tim glared at Tony. “Then you can explain that to the A.D.A. Morales...this piece of shit has a warrant out for his arrest.” Tim was all but shouting at them now, as Jackson, John, and Grayson reached Tim. Morales smirked at him. “I did call her. If Chris gets out of here within the next hour, she won’t arrest him. So cut your bullshit, and Chris will be on his way.” </p><p>Tim glared at them. Grayson stepped slightly in front of Tim. “It’s not worth it, man. Just let it go.” Tim glanced at Grayson as another detective, by the name of Charlie Watkins, who was with Homicide, stepped up to the crew. “Ease off, Bradford, and take your bitchboy with you.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Who’s on suspension right now?” Tony smirked. Grayson eyed him evenly. “Ohh...you flinched Morales..that means you are.  And let me guess...you’re currently under investigation by IA, right Watkins? What other random myriad of misdemeanors are we going to find that you boys have been doing in your ‘off time?’ Before you guys get yourselves into any more shit, get the hell out of here, and take him with you.” Grayson might be the new guy, but he had no problem going toe to toe with anyone when it was necessary. He pointed at Chris as everyone glared at each other. Chris shrugged his shoulders. “C’mon guys...the food sucks here anyway.” Chris and his crew left...but not before he whistled, causing Angela to turn around. “See you around, Angie!” Nyla glared at him as Lucy flipped him off. Chris and his crew left. John and Jackson looked at Grayson...as did Tim, who couldn’t help but laugh. “Nice one, Wells.” Grayson smiled at them. “I’m a man of many talents.” They all turned and headed back towards Angela, Nyla, and Lucy. After checking on Angela to make sure she was ok, they all got back to their patrols. None of them really in the mood to eat anymore.  Angela, Jackson,  Lucy, and Grayson finished their shift on time. Nyla had left early to go pick up Jase from the airport. But Tim and John had gotten stuck on an accident scene, and they both realized it would be a few more hours before they made it home.</p><p>Angela had beaten Wesley home from work for a change. His mother had been whining that she hadn’t seen her grandson enough lately, so he texted Angela that he was going to take the baby and go have dinner with mom. He invited her to come along, but Angela had declined. She rarely got time to herself these days. She stepped inside her house, and closed and locked the door. She listened to the silence, and sighed in delight. She had two, maybe three whole hours to herself. She quickly shed her clothes, and started a bubble bath. She figured a good soak was in order. Wesley had made her sore...in the best of places. She sank down into the frothy bubbles, almost squealing in delight as the hot water seeped into her skin and bones.  She laid her head back against the folded up towels she had made for a pillow and sighed. She had soaked for a good thirty minutes, and was starting to open her eyes when she heard her name...and it turned her body ice cold. “Hi Angie...we need to talk, don’t you think?” Angela’s eyes popped open...and there stood her ex, Chris Baker, eyeing her as she soaked in her bubble bath. </p><p>Three hours later, Tim and John had finally cleared the accident scene they had worked. The accident had been a bad one, resulting in two fatalities.  Because Tim and John were already three hours over their shift, two other officers had offered to take the drunk driver that has caused the accident to be booked, which Tim and John were grateful for. Tim promised he’d do the paperwork first thing in the morning. He and John got into their shop. Tim had just started the shop up when his police radio cackled to life. “Officer down at 907 Willow Road. Repeat, Officer down at 907 Willow Road. All units in the vicinity respond.” Tim looked at John with a feeling of dread in his stomach as his eyes went wide with fear. He knew that address. “Shit! That’s Lopez’s address!” John’s eyes went wide. “Dear God. Floor it!” Tim hit the lights and sirens as he and John sped away from the accident scene, towards Angela’s house. Tim wondered what the hell had happened, and could only pray she, Wesley and the baby were ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wednesday, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and John are the first on scene at Angela's house. They make entry into the house and find a very badly beaten, unconscious Angela...lying right next to a very dead Chris Baker.  What the hell happened? John takes Timothy home with him as Wesley rushes to the hospital in the ambulance with Angela. Lucy comforts a very distraught Tim, and the search for answers begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim and John pulled up to Lopez’s house...they were the first ones on scene. They jumped out of their car, their weapons drawn. They saw a woman standing outside of the house, banging on a window, desperately screaming Angela’s name. Tim shouted at her. “Get away from that window! Who are you? Get your hands up where I can see them!” The woman whirled around and cowered in fear when she saw Tim and John advancing on her with their weapons. Suddenly Tim swore and lowered his weapon. He looked at John. “Easy Nolan...that’s Jen Owens...she’s a neighbor of theirs.” Tim rushed to Jen and asked her what happened. Jen frantically shook her head. “I don’t know! I was outside putting my trash can out, when I heard this horrible blast. It sounded like it had come from Angela’s house, so I rushed over. I couldn’t get anyone to answer the door, so I peeked in a window...she’s in there lying on the ground, next to some man. I don’t know if she’s alive or dead! So I called the police.” Tim nodded. “You did good, Jen. Now we’re going to need you to go back to your house...I’m sure when the other officers get here they’ll have some questions for you, ok? Go inside and lock your door and wait for the other officers.” Jen nodded and raced back to her house. She ran inside and slammed the door.  Tim and John raised their weapons again and advanced on Angela’s front door.  John looked at Tim and nodded. Tim kicked in the front door, aiming his weapon as he cautiously went inside, followed closely by John. Tim gasped at the sight that greeted him. “Oh God, no! Lopez!” Tim quickly holstered his weapon as did John, as they rushed to Angela’s side.</p>
<p>There had clearly been a huge fight. There was overturned furniture and blood all over the living room. Angela lay on her stomach, unconscious. Tim gently rolled her over after checking for a pulse and finding a thready one. He winced when he saw what kind of condition she was in. Her face had been smashed in, and she had blood all over her. Her hands were a complete mess, with bruising and torn flesh all over them. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises, and what looked like bite marks. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, both soaked with blood. Next to her lay a clearly dead Chris Baker. He had been shot three times. Tim looked grimly at John, as he whipped out his radio. He called for an ambulance, a supervisor, the coroner, and crime scene techs. John was on his cell phone, placing an urgent call to Sgt. Grey. Sgt. Grey and Monica were out on a date. John could hear him telling the waiter they had an emergency and had to leave immediately. Tim looked at John. “Go check the baby’s room. See if the baby or Wesley are anywhere in the house.” John nodded and quickly went to check the house as Tim knelt by Angela. He could hear the sirens in the distance and knew the cavalry would be here soon. </p>
<p>Angela groaned. “Angela, honey can you hear me?” Tim looked at one of his best friends and had to will the tears away. She had clearly been in one hell of a bad fight, and was seriously injured. He glanced up as John came back into the living room. “Wesley and the baby aren’t here.” Tim nodded. “Let’s hope they weren’t here when this happened, or we have a possible abduction on top of this.” Tim glanced up to see someone come running through the front door...it was Sgt. Grey, followed closely by Monica. He must have been having dinner somewhere closeby...or he had broken some traffic laws to get here before anyone else had. </p>
<p>Sgt. Grey rushed in and crouched beside Tim. “Dear God...what the hell happened here Bradford?” Tim looked around as he continued to tend to Angela. “I don’t know sir...I can only guess at this point.” Monica had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock.  Angela groaned again. Tim grabbed one of her bloody, torn, and raw hands. “It’s Tim...we’re right here Angela. Sgt. Grey and Nolan and Monica are here too. Ambulance is on the way honey...you’ll be ok.” Just then, Tim saw the sea of flashing blue and red lights flickering in the living room, and knew the cavalry had arrived. Sgt. Grey took charge of the scene. He began barking out orders as a sea of police officers rushed in. “You three, crowd control! No one comes in or out of this house unless they’re a cop, paramedic, or crime scene tech, or the coroner. Nolan, go to the baby’s room, get whatever a baby needs...clothes, diapers, whatever. This scene has to be processed. Speaking of...where are Wesley and the baby?” Tim looked grimly at Sgt. Grey as Nolan headed off to get what Sgt. Grey had requested. “I don’t know sir...they weren’t here when Nolan and I arrived on scene. So either they weren’t here when this happened…” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “We’re not going down that road unless we have to, Bradford.”</p>
<p>Suddenly Tim and Sgt. Grey heard another voice shouting at the top of his lungs, as well as a baby crying. “This is my damn house! You move aside and let me in, right now! Angela! Angela!” Monica was trying to help the other officers keep Wesley and the baby outside.  Sgt. Grey looked at Tim. “You stay with her, I’ll go deal with Wesley.” Just then the paramedics ran in, with their bags, and Tim told them what he could about Angela and the condition he had found her in. One of the paramedics was his sister, Sydney, and he cast a worried glance at her. Sydney did what she could to comfort him. “She’ll be ok, Tim. She’s pretty banged up, but, she put up one hell of a fight. Good for her.” Tim nodded as Sydney got to work on Angela, barking out orders to her partner.</p>
<p>Sgt. Grey stepped outside  and gently turned Wesley around and took him away from the entrance. “Wesley...you don’t want to see this, and I can’t let you in anyway, your house is a crime scene now. Angela is alive, and paramedics are treating her. Someone will drive you to the hospital, ok?” Wesley tried to calm down, realizing he had terrified his son. Monica came to stand beside them. “I’ll take him, ok Wesley? That way you and Wade can talk.” Wesley nodded, and gently turned his son over to Monica, who took the baby back to Wade’s car and climbed inside. She shut the door and gently soothed a wailing Timothy. “It’s ok...shhhh...shhhh. Mommy got hurt but she’ll be ok. Your mommy is one tough cookie. You and I will just hang out here for a while, ok buddy?” Monica gently bounced Timothy in her arms, and he slowly quieted down. She looked out the window as the paramedics brought Angela out on a stretcher, and winced. Man, it must have been one hell of a fight. She hummed to Timothy as she waited in the car for Wade. </p>
<p>Wesley grabbed Angela’s hand as he rushed to the ambulance, running along side the paramedics who were wheeling Angela out of the house. He was frantic. “I’m right here baby, I’m right here. It’s going to be ok.” He started to climb into the ambulance, but then turned around, realizing he was about to forget Timothy. He didn’t know what to do. “Oh...ummm…” Paramedic Sydney Phelps Sutherland, Tim’s sister, spoke up. “Sir, we have to go now, her pulse is dropping.” Wesley looked helplessly around. Sgt. Grey all but shoved him into the ambulance. “Go with her. We’ll take care of Timothy.” Wesley nodded, as he fought back the tears. He climbed into the ambulance as Sgt. Grey slammed the doors, tapping them to let the driver know they could leave. The ambulance slowly pulled away. Once it got out of the neighborhood, it turned on it’s lights and sirens, and quickly sped to the nearest hospital. </p>
<p>Tim and John had come out of the house and watched as the ambulance pulled away. Tim’s heart was in his stomach. Angela was one of his best friends...and she had taken a hell of a beating tonight. Sgt. Grey turned and frowned at both him and John. “What the hell happened here?” Tim sighed. “I don’t know, sir. Lopez never regained consciousness enough to tell us. Maybe once she’s treated for her injuries she can tell us.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Well, clearly, it has something to do with that bastard Chris Baker...because he’s laying in her living room...dead. I thought he was supposed to get the hell out of town earlier today?” Tim controlled his bubbling fury as John spoke up. “He was. We uhhhh we bumped into him at lunch, and that’s when we found out he was about to leave town...or at least that’s what he said. He was supposed to have left hours ago.” Tim nodded. He glanced at Sgt. Grey’s car and saw Monica making funny faces at Timothy, who was now giggling at her. He sighed. “What about the baby?” Sgt. Grey turned to look at Monica, who was sitting inside his car, holding Timothy. “Monica’s going out of town tonight on a case, and it’s been a long damn time since I had to deal with a baby.” Tim shrugged. “I know jack shit about babies.” They both looked at John. “Uhh...well..I guess I could take him. Grace is off tomorrow, and she’s really good with babies.  Unless Angela’s mother or Wesley’s mother could take him?” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “Angela’s mother has health issues, and Wesley’s mother...well…she’s got her own type of health issues...mental health, if you get my meaning.” John got it. “I’ll take him. I’ll need to get his car seat and some more things for him though. Hopefully they have a port a crib.” He began mentioning things that neither Tim nor Sgt. Grey had any clue about. Tim sighed. “Thank God for Nolan.” Sgt. Grey smirked at him. “Never thought you’d say that Bradford. Ok, now that we have Timothy squared away, you go to the hospital. Get something to eat first, I know your shift was supposed to end a long time ago. I’m going to take Monica to the airport, and then I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Tim nodded. </p>
<p>Tim went inside and helped John get what he would need to care for Timothy, as Sgt. Grey got into his car. Then Tim and John went to Monica and collected Timothy from her. After he was safely buckled in his car seat, they put him in the back of their shop, and Nolan sat in the back with Timothy. Tim drove them back to Mid Wilshire. He helped transport Timothy and his things to John’s truck. After Timothy was settled, John looked at Tim. “Keep me posted on Lopez. Tell Wesley I can keep Timothy for the night, and for as long as he needs me to tomorrow.” Tim nodded as he shut the door to John’s truck. He watched John drive away, and shook his head. What a shit day this day had turned into.  He went to his own truck and climbed inside, pulling out his cell phone. He winced...he had three missed calls and eight texts from Lucy. He was about to call her when he saw her pull up and park beside him. She got out of her car, and got into his truck, sitting in the passenger seat. “Oh Tim...I’m so sorry baby. Wesley called me on the way to the hospital.” She pulled Tim into her arms as he cried for one of his best friends. She had been seriously injured...but she had put up one hell of a fight and she’d won. She was safe and her husband and baby were safe...that’s what mattered. Tim kissed Lucy in her hair. “I’m going to grab something at a drive thru and then go to the hospital. I probably won’t be home for a while.” Lucy smirked at him. “Obviously. But no need for the drive thru...and I’m coming with you.” She opened her purse, and it was then Tim saw that she had already hit a drive thru...she had a big to go bag of In-N-Out in her purse. He smiled at her. “You’re spoiling me, Boot.” She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply...before she sat up quickly. “Oh! I almost for got the cokes!” Tim grinned at her, as he watched her hop out of his truck and quickly retrieve the cokes from her car. She got back in his truck and handed him his coke. “Do you want to eat here or eat on the way?” Tim sighed. “Here...they won’t let us see her yet anyway, most likely. I need some time to decompress.” Lucy nodded as they ate In-N-Out take out in his truck, and Tim told her about what he had found when he kicked in the door at Angela’s house. Lucy’s heart broke with every word. Tim sighed. “It was a bad scene Luce. I mean, those kind of crime scenes are always hard...but when it’s someone you know, someone you’re close with and care about…” Tim closed his eyes, choking down his burger. He wasn’t really in a mood to eat, but knew he needed to. Lucy reached for his hand and held it tightly. “Angela’s strong. She’ll pull through this.” Tim nodded as he opened his eyes. “I know...I’m just sorry that bastard died before I could kick his ass again.” Lucy nodded. “I know. But right now, we need to focus on Angela, Wesley, and Timothy.” Tim squeezed Lucy’s hand...she was right. He forced his anger aside so he could finish eating, and then it was off to the hospital they went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela is rushed to the hospital with serious injuries. She can't remember what led up to the shooting, and she doesn't remember pulling the trigger. It's up to Tim, and Sgt. Grey to piece together what happened to keep Angela from losing her badge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wesley was sitting by Angela’s hospital bed.  He had nodded off to sleep, and was snoring away.  He moaned...and heard her dry, raspy voice. “Wesley.” Wesley shot awake, and scooted closer to the bed. “Oh baby...Thank God. We were all so worried about you.” Angela closed her eyes...she felt like a train had hit her. She opened her eyes again and glanced around the room. Her pulse sped up and her heart raced when she realized Timothy was nowhere to be seen. She started to panic. “Where’s Timothy? Where’s Timothy, Wesley...where’s our baby?!?” Angela was becoming hysterical and Wesley rushed to quiet and comfort her. He scooted closer to her as he brushed her blood stained hair away from her face. “Shhhh….shhh Ang...he’s ok. Nolan and Grace offered to watch him. Grace is good with babies...and Nolan apparently is too. I just checked on him an hour ago, he’s sound asleep.” Angela sagged with relief back against the bed. Her baby was safe, and in good hands.  </p>
<p>Wesley continued to brush her hair gently away from her face. “Angela...what the hell happened? The house looks like a war zone...there’s blood in several different rooms, and there’s a dead guy in our living room.” Angela frowned at Wesley...her mind was blank and fuzzy and she felt like she was trapped in a thick fog. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Who died in our house Wesley?" Wesley sighed and wonder how the hell he was supposed to drop this bomb on her. He took a deep breath, and forced the words out. "Your ex, Chris Baker. He was shot three times, in our house."  Wesley frowned at her. “Angela?” Angela opened her eyes and began crying. “I don’t know what happened...I can’t remember. The last thing I remember was running a bubble bath for myself. I don’t remember anything after that. God...did I shoot Chris? Did I kill him?” Wesley sighed. "It's a possibility, Angela." Angela willed back the tears as she tried, and failed, to remember what happened. Wesley gently took one of her bandaged hands.  “Well, you are doped up on some pretty strong pain killers. It will come back to you once the drugs wear off.” Angela glanced at herself then and realized she must look a fright. “God...what happened to me?” Wesley sighed. “Well, I don’t know how it happened, but I can tell you, you have a broken nose, three broken ribs, and some kind of burns around your wrists. And your hands and fingers bandaged because you cut them on something...you have lots of deep cuts...especially on your fingers. And you have a pretty good concussion going on...but thankfully, nothing you won’t eventually recover from.” Angela looked at her bandaged hands and fingers and frowned...what the hell had happened, and why couldn’t she remember? </p>
<p>Just then the door opened, and Tim peeked in. He smiled at her gently when he saw she was awake. “Can I come in?” Wesley nodded. “Yeah...sit with her if you don’t mind. I need to go call my mom, and Angela’s mom.” Tim nodded as he traded places with Wesley. He sat down and sighed. “Well...you’ve looked better, I have to say.” Angela rolled her eyes, and then promptly closed them, as rolling her eyes made her head hurt worse than it already was. She took a breath, moaning slightly as she let it out. She opened her eyes and looked back at Tim. “What the hell happened, Tim?” Tim frowned at her. “We were hoping you could tell us.” Angela continued to stare at him. Tim sighed. “I honestly don’t know Angela. Nolan and I were working overtime on an accident scene. We finally cleared it and were headed back to Mid Wilshire when we got a call that there was an officer down...and the address given in that call was your home address. So, Nolan and I, along with half of the LAPD, floored it to your house. Nolan and I were first on scene. Your neighbor, Jen, was banging on one of your front windows...she could see you on the floor in your living room, but you weren’t responsive at that point. So, I kicked in the door, Nolan and I went inside and we found you…” Tim hesitated to continue as he saw Angela’s eyes widen with each word. She knew there was something else. She looked pleadingly at Tim. “What is it, Tim? What aren’t you telling me? Something else happened, didn’t it?” Tim sighed as he gently picked up one of her bandaged hands and held it in his. “Angela...Chris Baker is dead. He was shot three times...and he was found next to you, dead, on your living room floor. Your house is a crime scene.” Angela gasped, and Tim swore as the tears came. “I’m sorry honey...there was no easy way to tell you.” Her bottom lip quivered as she looked at him. “Did I shoot Chris?” Tim closed his eyes, and then looked back at her. “I don’t know, Angela. My guess? Yes, you shot him. It looks like you two had one hell of a fight. But…” Angela sighed. “But what?” Tim looked away uneasily, before looking back at her. “There was no signs of forced entry...other than by me, kicking in your door of course. But other than that, there was nothing, that they’ve found anyway. So either he was already in the house, hiding, waiting for you, when you got home...or…”  Angela sighed and closed her eyes. “You think I let him in. You think I let that bastard inside. What...you think I lured him there to kill him? For fuck sakes Tim!” Tim frowned at her. “No, Angela, I don’t think that. But yeah, that’s one of the ways this thing could be spun by the right kind of lawyer. And until you remember what happened…” Just then, Sgt. Grey walked in and sighed. “Until you remember what happened, Officer Lopez, you’re on paid leave.” Angela cried as Tim jumped out of his chair. “You know she didn’t do this on purpose, Sgt. Grey! She didn’t set this damn thing up!” Sgt. Grey frowned at him. “Yes, I know that, Officer Bradford, so back off. You know it’s standard policy for any officer involved shooting that that officer goes on paid leave until the shooting is properly investigated.” Tim scowled at him. “Baker didn’t have many friends left in the LAPD, but he had a few, and they’re just as fucked up as he was. They could somehow spin this thing around and make it Angela’s fault.” Sgt. Grey shook his head firmly. “I’m not going to let that happen, Officer Bradford.” Sgt. Grey walked to Angela’s bedside. “How are you feeling, young lady?” Angela grimaced. “I hurt everywhere...and I can’t remember anything that happened after I ran a bubble bath.” She started to cry, and Sgt. Grey sat down on the side of the bed. He gently smiled at her. “I meant what I said earlier, Officer Lopez. We’ve got your back on this. I’m not letting you go down for defending yourself and your home against a piece of shit like Baker, you have my word on that.” Angela smiled at him, grateful to have the support.  She winced then. “I want to see Timothy. I have to see him.” Sgt. Grey nodded.</p>
<p>Just then, Grace came in carrying a sleeping Timothy. Angela smiled at them...and the relief was evident on her face. Grace traded places with Tim. Grace handed Timothy to Angela, and Angela closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling of her sleeping son wrapped in her arms. Grace smiled at her. “I figured you would want to see him...John fussed at me since it’s basically the middle of the night, so his schedule will be off tomorrow, I’m sure. But don’t worry Angela...I’m off tomorrow, and John is too. We’ll take care of Timothy for you as long as you and Wesley need it, ok? You just concentrate on getting better and getting out of here.” Angela sighed and nodded. “Thank you so much, Grace. Tell Nolan I said thanks. I’m so grateful to you guys for taking care of my boy.” Grace just nodded as Angela handed Timothy back to her. </p>
<p>Wesley came into the room then, and smiled at his son. “He looks zonked out.” Grace just nodded. “Hopefully he’ll stay this way for a few more hours. I told Angela we’ll take care of Timothy as long as you guys need, so don’t worry about him, ok?” Wesley nodded. “Thanks. Angela’s mom isn’t up to caring for a baby, and my mom...I can’t even go there. She wanted Timothy to come stay with her, but, she’ll have him a cocktail fixed by 8am, so, I appreciate you guys taking care of him for us...it’s definitely the best option.” Grace just nodded. “Wel, we’re going to take him back to our house and put him to bed. We’ll bring him by, late morning, early afternoon, ok?” Grace glanced between Wesley and Angela as they nodded. Grace smiled, and left the room with a sleeping Timothy wrapped in her arms. Sgt. Grey sighed as he looked at Tim and Wesley...Angela had already drifted off to sleep. Wesley was on the verge of exhaustion. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, and glanced at Sgt. Grey and Tim. “So, now what?” Tim looked at him grimly. “Now, we find out what the hell Chris Baker was doing inside your house and what led to him being shot to death. Don’t worry...we are not letting Angela go down for this.” Wesley nodded, as he, Tim, and Sgt. Grey looked back at a bruised and bloodied, but sleeping Angela. They had to find out what had happened...and fast.</p>
<p>Tim and Lucy entered her apartment at about 4am. They were both beyond exhausted, and thankfully, they were both off.  Lucy went into her bedroom and quickly shed her clothes as Tim went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He guzzled it,  wondering what the hell had happened at Angela’s house. He was so thankful that whatever it was, obviously Wesley and the baby hadn’t been there when it happened, or things could have been a lot worse. He set the now empty glass down on the counter and went to Lucy’s bedroom. She was already curled up in bed, almost asleep. Tim stripped, and got into bed with her. He pulled her into his side, and heard Lucy sigh. “You know...since we’re both awake…” Tim smiled and nipped her shoulder. “I thought you told me not to wake you up early this morning, that you needed to sleep?” Lucy glanced back at him over her shoulder. “I did...but, I haven’t gone to sleep yet since the last time you woke me up, so technically, you aren’t waking me up.” Tim laughed as Lucy rolled and pulled him on top of her. “I like your logic on this, Boot.” He leaned down and kissed her. They made love, and finally fell asleep wrapped up in each other, just as the sun started to rise.</p>
<p>Sgt. Grey was sitting in  A.D.A’s office the next morning, along with a scowling Tim. Laura sighed as she looked at them. “You both know I have nothing but respect for Officer Lopez...but I have to tell you, this looks really bad. A man who had stalked her, a man who had beaten the shit out of her, winds up dead, in her house, and she can’t remember anything about what happened? Officer Bradford, you yourself said you saw no sign of forced entry.” Tim rolled his eyes. “I also said, I didn’t take that long to look. Officer Lopez’s neighbor told me she had seen Angela lying on the floor, and appeared to be unconscious. At that point, the priority became entering the house to make sure that my fellow officer wasn’t dead on her own living room floor.”  Laura nodded, struggling to hold on to her patience. “If this goes to trial, let me tell you how they’re going to spin it. A jilted lover, lures her ex boyfriend to her house, stages the crime scene, and murders him.” Tim jumped out of his chair. “You know damn well that’s not what happened!” Laura stood up, placing her palms on her desk, and glared at Tim. “I don’t personally think that’s what happened, no. But what I think doesn’t matter, Bradford! What matters is what I can prove! And the only thing I can prove right now is that Officer Lopez and former Detective Chris Baker had some kind of horrible fight, and he’s the one that ended up dead.” Tim closed his eyes in frustration as Sgt. Grey spoke up. “What about security cameras?” Laura shook her head. “Officer Lopez doesn’t have any security cameras outside her home, we already checked. We’ve checked with the neighbors, there are a couple of grainy images that could or could not be Baker entering her house...but nothing concrete.” Tim suddenly opened his eyes. “You’re right, she doesn’t have security cameras outside her house. But what she does have is a nanny cam inside. She’s got several of them in fact, scattered all over the house...my cousin gave them to her for a baby gift.” Laura looked sharply at Tim. “Find me those cameras, Officer Bradford...hopefully they can show us what happened. Because if Lopez can’t remember what happened...that’s the only thing that will save her badge.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela remembers what happened to her and how Chris Baker ended up shot to death on her floor in her house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela was sitting in her hospital room, with Nolan, Grace, and Wesley. She was holding Timothy, who kept smiling at her and squealing at her. Angela smiled at him. “I’m so glad you’re safe baby boy...I love you so much.” She bent her head and kissed his head, making him smile. Grace grinned at her. “He was such a good baby. He slept until 7am this morning...woke up very hungry, and once we had a bath and breakfast, he was his happy, laughing self.” Angela smiled at her and then back at Timothy. “How come you sleep through the night for everyone else but not for mommy or daddy? What’s up with that?” Timothy cooed at her, and Angela shook her head and smiled at him.  She sighed, as Wesley came over to the bedside. “Here...let me take him and change him. We’ll be right back.” Angela nodded, and kissed Wesley as he bent over her and reached for Timothy. Angela looked at him tenderly. “I love you.” He grinned at her and kissed her back as he picked up Timothy. “I love you too. Be back in a few.” Wesley took the baby into the small bathroom in Angela’s room to change him. Nolan came over to her. “Grace and I will be happy to keep Timothy as long as you need us to. It’s no trouble.” Angela sighed and smiled at Nolan. “Thanks Nolan...it’s such a relief to know my precious boy is in good hands. We might need help for another couple of days?” Nolan just nodded, and so did Grace. “It’s no trouble, at all.” Angela nodded. Just then the doctor came in, and the hospital door made a slight squeaking sound due to it’s old hinges. “Officer Lopez, we have those test results…” But Angela wasn’t listening to him. The sound of her hospital room door opening, followed with the image of a guy in a white shirt seem to jog her memory...and suddenly the horrible events that she had been unable to remember came roaring back to her. </p>
<p>WEDNESDAY</p>
<p>“Hi Angie.” Angela gasped, as her eyes shot open and she heard her bathroom door opening with the slight squeaking sound the old hinges made.  She tried to cover herself in what was left of her bubble bath. There, in the doorway of her bathroom, in a white tee shirt and jeans, stood her ex, Chris Baker. Angela frowned at him. “Get the hell out of my house!” Chris sighed. “Angie...you know you don’t want me to do that. I want to talk to you. Here...get dressed.” He tossed a tank top and shorts to her as he left the bathroom and shut the door. </p>
<p>Angela jumped out of the bathtub, and out of habit, drained it. She threw on the clothes he had left in the bathroom for her,  still soaking wet from her bath. She frantically glanced around her bathroom. Damn! She had left her cell phone, and her off duty weapon, in her bedroom. She slowly crept to the door and opened it. Peering out, she didn’t see Chris, and she frantically looked around her bedroom. But he had found her gun and her phone and had taken them out of the room with him. She found him sitting in the living room. Angela decided to play it cool...maybe all he really wanted to do was talk. Maybe he’d leave if she humored him long enough.  She looked at him. “What do you want Chris?” He sighed and stood up and went to stand in front of her. “I want you Angie. I want you to give me another chance.” Angela couldn’t hide her surprise...and Chris sighed. “Look, I know I fucked up. I know I hurt you...but all that’s in the past now.” Angela gaped at him. “Are you insane? I’m happily married now...I have a baby. I have a family now, Chris. I’m not giving up my family to go back to you. It’s over, and it’s been over between us for a very long time.” Chris frowned at her, and his left eyelid began to twitch...Shit. Angela knew all his tells, and she knew that was the first sign he was about to lose it. “I’m not asking you to give your family up Angie. You can bring your baby with us...we’ll raise it together as our own.” Angela gathered herself, and prepared to fight, because she knew that’s what it was going to come down to. “How the hell did you get inside my house, Chris?” He smiled. “Your back door was unlocked...you always had a habit of leaving it unlocked.” Angela could have smacked herself...but she had to focus. “I’m not leaving my husband for you. Now, I suggest you leave while you still can.” He frowned deeply at her. “So that’s the way it is, huh?” Angela nodded. “Yep, that’s the way it is. Leave, Chris.” Angela saw her cell phone on the coffee table and went for it. Chris watched her, and at the last minute, grabbed her and whirled her around. “You’re coming with me Angie. You’re mine, you’ve always been mine, and it’s time you remembered that.” Angela tried to shrug out of his grasp. “Let me go!” Angela began to struggle against Chris, when he whipped a knife out of his pocket and held it to her throat...Angela froze, and gulped as she looked into his wild eyes. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her down on the couch, while he tied her up. Once he had her tied up, he tried to reason with her again, but Angela was having none of it. “Look, I ordered chinese for us. We can sit and talk and eat and you’ll see reason. You always came back to me Angie...I know you will this time too.” Angela glared at him. “I’ll never go back to you you bastard!” So much for playing it cool...Chris had always been able to push her buttons. She saw the rage fly into his eyes, and knew she was about to get it...just like before. Chris hauled his fist back, and clocked Angela hard enough to knock her out. She crumpled to the floor.</p>
<p>Just then, her doorbell rang. Chris rolled his eyes...of course that would be the damn chinese he had ordered. He picked up an unconscious Angela, and rushed her to her bathroom, setting her down in the tub. He then went to answer the door. Apparently the order was wrong, and Chris proceeded to get into a loud shouting match with the deliver guy.</p>
<p>The shouting woke Angela up. She was dazed at first...but quickly regained control. She felt the blood pouring down her face, but she couldn’t worry about that now. She quickly glanced around her bathtub, looking for anything to free herself...and saw a razor. She turned herself around so her hands that were tied behind her back could grab the razor. She managed to pop the razor blade out of it’s plastic casing. She winced as the blade tore into her flesh, but she ignored it as she sawed away at the belt that Chris had used to tie her up with. She finally sawed through it and broke her hands free, her fingers, and wrists and hands shredded from the razor blade...but she was free!. She ignored the large pool of blood she had left in the bathtub. She quietly got out of the tub, and went to hide behind the bathroom door. She knew she had to fight him...there was no way he was going to just leave or let her escape. She hid behind the door as she heard his footsteps coming quickly down the hallway.</p>
<p>He entered her bedroom and was walking to her bathroom. Right as he stepped in the doorway, Angela slammed the door into his face, momentarily stunning him. She raced back to the living room where she had seen her off duty weapon on the coffee table next to her phone. She grabbed the gun, but just then Chris came up behind her and tackled her to the floor, knocking the gun out of her hand. He grabbed the gun, and Angela saw him stagger on his feet. She could smell the booze on his breath and knew he was drunk. She put her hands up. “Chris...please don’t do this. Please don’t leave my baby without a mother, please!” He shouted back at her. “You’re making me do this Angie! It’s always your fault...why don’t you ever see that? I loved you...but if I can’t have you, then no one will!” He pulled the trigger, and Angela screamed...but nothing happened. Chris was too drunk to realize he hadn’t taken the safety off.  Angela grabbed the gun from him, took the safety off, and aimed her weapon at him. “You forgot to take the safety off, dumbass.” Chris started to come after her, so she fired...and kept firing until the gun was empty. She hit Chris three times...and he fell to the floor dead. Angela sobbed as she dropped to her knees, dropping the gun. She was bleeding heavily now, and passed out, falling forward on her face, as she did </p>
<p>“Angela! Angela!” Wesley had brought Timothy back into the room and had frozen in place as he saw doctors leaning over Angela...she had gone into a trance like state, and wasn’t responding to any of their commands. Wesley quickly looked at Nolan. “”Here, take the baby out of here.” Nolan nodded, and quickly took Timothy out of the room, followed by Grace. Wesley rushed to Angela’s hospital bed, shoving the doctors out of the way. He grabbed her shoulders and frantically shook her. “Angela! Angela, can you hear me?” Suddenly Angela was snapped out of her flashback, and gasped as she looked at Wesley, and glanced around the hospital room. Then she sobbed, and fell forward against Wesley’s chest. Wesley wrapped his arms tightly around her. “Baby, I’m right here...what is it? What happened?” Angela sobbed...barely getting the words out. “I remember...I remember.” She looked up, pleading at Wesley with her eyes. “I had to kill him Wesley...he was going to kill me. He tried to shoot me with my own gun.” Angela closed her eyes and sobbed even harder as Wesley pulled her back against him. He looked up as Nolan came back into the room...Grace was out in the hall with Timothy. Wesley sighed. “You better call Sgt. Grey and Bradford...she remembers what happened.” Wesley closed his eyes, utterly heartbroken as he imagined the nightmare his wife had to endure to protect herself. But she had done what she had had to do. It was either her, or Chris...and she had won the fight. Nolan was on the phone with Tim. Within thirty minutes, Tim, Lucy and Sgt. Grey had strolled into the room, along with A.D.A Laura Griffith; and Angela recounted her painful story of her fight to live.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela remembers what happened to her, and the investigation into the shooting concludes. Angela and Wesley get some surprising, unexpected, but wonderful news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A.D.A Laura Griffith sighed in relief as she left the hospital room. Officer Angela Lopez had been in fear for her life and had indeed been left with no other option but to shoot and kill Chris Baker. If Angela hadn’t killed Chris, he most definitely would have killed her...of that, Laura had no doubt.  It was a clean shoot...and the video footage found on the nanny cams backed up Angela’s accounting of the events that had unfolded. Laura was secretly thrilled...she had always liked Angela, and didn’t want to see her go down for something that wasn’t her fault. Tim and Sgt. Grey both looked at her. Tim frowned. “Well?” Laura looked at him. “Between her recovered memories and what we found on the nanny cams, there’s enough there to justify the shooting. It’s a clean shoot, and Officer Lopez won’t be losing her badge. As soon as she heals from her injuries, she’s cleared to return to full duty.” Sgt. Grey nodded as Tim closed his eyes in relief. He glared at the A.D.A. “She deserves a fucking medal.” Laura rolled her eyes. “I agree with you Officer Bradford, she does. But you know that won’t happen.  The department had already dealt with Baker by firing him and stripping him of his medals, commendations, and reputation. He was just some loser ex cop as far as the LAPD is concerned. Just go back in there, and be there for your friend. This is a hell of a thing to go through and she’s going to need all the support she can get.” Tim narrowed his eyes at Laura...wondering what she was leaving unsaid. But she turned on her heel and left before he could say anything else. </p>
<p>Tim stalked back into the room. Angela looked at him, relief evident on both their faces. Tim came to sit next to her and grinned at her. “Once your hands heal up, you’ll be back to torturing West.” Angela laughed at that, and winced. Her ribs still hurt like hell. Wesley bent down and kissed her cheek. What a hell of a week it had been.  And just then, Jackson came flying into the hospital room, along with Nyla. They were talking a mile a minute, and everyone rolled their eyes. Angela just sighed. “Yes, I’m ok. Yes, it was a clean shoot. I’ll be back to work soon.”  Angela yawned just then. Grace stood up, holding a sleeping Timothy, as Nolan smiled gently at the baby. “Well, this little one is down for the count, and it looks like his mother is too. Why don’t we all go and let them get some sleep.” Everyone nodded, hugging and shaking hands with Wesley as they left.  Wesley shut the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes. He had almost lost the love of his life...but she had fought like hell to make sure he didn’t. He went back to the chair beside the hospital bed. He sat down, and reached for one of her bandaged hands...and cried.</p>
<p>PRESENT DAY</p>
<p>Angela looked out over the Pacific, and then glanced above her as the stars were coming out to twinkle their hello among the gathering storm clouds. She felt a rain drop, and then another one. She looked at Wesley and smiled. “I think we better be getting back before we’re all soaked. Plus, he’s getting heavy.” Angela smiled at her baby boy who was now almost five months old.  As they walked back, Angela let out a big yawn. Wesley looked at her. “You ok babe?” Angela frowned at him. “I think so. I’m just tired.” Wesley gave her a knowing look. “You know...you’ve been getting tired a lot more often lately...and you’re taking trips to the bathroom every five minutes.” Angela rolled her eyes. “Did you get any chips and salsa? I’m starving.” Wesley looked at her and laughed. “That’s another thing...you’re eating enough to feed an army. We had dinner like thirty minutes ago.” Angela stopped abruptly and looked at Wesley. “No….it can’t be.” Wesley just laughed. “Seems like it might be…” Angela shook her head, terrified, which made Wesley laugh even harder. “No! That’s impossible, good grief, Wes, Timothy isn’t even five months old yet!” He sighed. “Hey...it happens sometimes that way, right?” He laughed as he pulled her into his side, and kissed her cheek. They walked back to their beach house, getting inside just as the rain began to fall steadily. They had both taken some time off work to regroup and recharge after everything that had happened. Angela had told Wesley she wasn't sure she wanted to continue to live in that house. He understood that, and they planned to start house hunting next week. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he could have lived there anymore either...not after everything that had happened there. </p>
<p>Wesley took Timothy out of the baby wrap Angela had him in. “Ok...I’m going to take this little guy and get him ready for bed, and I think maybe you need to go to the bathroom and attend to some business of your own?” Angela gaped at him. “You actually bought me a pregnancy test?” Wesley just laughed. “Yep. Now go...I’ll take care of this little dude.” He gave Angela a light shove in the direction of the master bedroom and connecting bathroom. Angela was mumbling to herself that there was no freaking way she was pregnant again so soon...but then she realized there was a definite chance. She was showing a lot of symptoms of pregnancy, and she was late. She was a week late. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer of thanks. She knew if she was pregnant, there was no way in hell it could be Chris’ child. He might have beaten the shit out of her, but he hadn’t raped her. They’d done a rape kit and had confirmed that.  She went into the bathroom, and took the test.  She set a timer on her cell phone, and waited. Sixty seconds later, the timer went off, and Angela picked up the stick...and smiled. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Wesley came into the bedroom. Angela was already snuggled up in bed, reading a book. She glanced at Wesley. “You put him down already? Why didn’t you come and get me?” Wesley laughed as he took his shirt and swimming trunks off and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He smiled as he saw the pregnancy test, with it’s result, on the sink. He quickly rinsed off, and brushed his teeth. He came back into the bedroom, and climbed into bed with Angela. “I would have gotten you baby, but Timothy actually fell asleep while I was changing his diaper. He’s had an exciting few days.” Angela rolled her eyes. “Haven’t we all...maybe Timothy is going through a growth spurt...I read that growth spurts can make babies sleep more than normal.” Angela put the book on the nightstand and turned off the light, as Wesley pulled her into his arms. They snuggled down into the bed together, thankful their lives were returning to normal after that horrible ordeal with her nightmare ex. But their lives were about to change again.  Wesley’s voice was soft, but Angela could hear the smile in his voice. “Yeah, I read that too...and speaking of babies…” Angela giggled. “How do you feel about Irish Twins?” Wesley laughed. “I guess we’ll find out...in either late spring or early summer.” Angela laughed...and just like that, she and Wesley began to plan for their new little life that was growing inside of her.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>